vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero (MapleStory)
Summary Alpha and Beta, known collectively as Zero, are the current Transcendences of Time. Born from the previous Transcendence's tears after she was defeated and sealed by the Black Mage and the Demon, they posed a severe threat to the Black Mage's attempts to merge Maple World and Grandis and rule over both dimensions. As a result, he split the Transcendence's child into two beings and kept them apart, sealing them in an alternate dimension he created that became known as the Mirror World. However, in time both Alpha and Beta managed to break free, vowing to put an end to the Black Mage's schemes and save Maple World in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Alpha and Beta, Zero, the Transcendences of Time Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male and Female Duo Age: Unknown Classification: Transcendences of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Master Sword Wielders, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Can render themselves absolutely invincible, Can bind enemies in place, Can cause increased external bleeding, Can inflict an Instant KO Attack Potency: '''At least Multi-Continent level''' (As fully realized Transcendences they should be able to wield power equal to or greater than their mother's, who was able to fight the Black Mage for an extended period and would have won if not for the Demon's interference), likely far higher (The stability of Maple World's space-time is dependent on the existence of the three Transcendences, and its reality will begin to merge into the realities of other universes such as Grandis should they all be sealed. They also restored the Mirror World, an alternate version of Maple World created by the Black Mage, when it was about to collapse under the pressure of their own power) Speed: Unknown (Should be on par with The Black Mage, has dodged lightning, laser beam, and meteor type attacks from several bosses), They can also further increase their speed by dilating time around them) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: '''At least Multi-Continent level''' (Should be comparable their mother, who nearly fended off the Black Mage in combat) Stamina: Superhuman, fighting hundreds of monsters is but a daily task for most Maplers Range: At least several dozen meters with projectiles (can generate localized tornadoes), Cross-Dimensional with certain powers (restored the Mirror World after it began collapsing under their own power, the stability of Maple World's space-time is dependent on their existence) Standard Equipment: Lapis and Lazuli, their sentient nodachi and great sword. Intelligence: They are extremely skilled sword wielders who fight alongside each other seamlessly. Alpha specializes in speed-based combat and attacks with flurries of quick slashes with Lapis while Beta crushes foes with heavy-handed swings of Lazuli. However, they are relatively inexperienced with their powers compared to the Black Mage, and usually won't resort to their reality warping in a fight unless they have to. Weaknesses: Since they're two halves of the same whole, they're weaker if they're separated for long periods of time. Their skills have cooldowns and require Time Force for use (though this is heavily exaggerated in-game for gameplay reasons). They are relatively inexperienced in the use of their powers as Transcendences and thus are still considered weaker than the Black Mage. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Rewind: They're able to reverse time should they be defeated, bringing them back to full fighting capacity instantly. * Time Distortion: They're able to distort space-time in an area to weaken opponents and remove any enchantments or enhancements they may have as well as eliminate status conditions on allies. * Time Holding: Freezes the state of their bodies in time, resetting all of their abilities' cooldowns and rendering them absolutely invulnerable to conventional attacks for fifteen seconds. * Storm Break: A three-part attack in which slashes opponents before sending them away in a powerful series of localized tornadoes that have a chance to instantly KO foes. * Earth Break: A three-part attack that hammers the ground with a massive sword to generate an enormous shockwave that makes the area tremble, damaging foes even after the attack's completion and has a chance of inflicting an instant KO. * Shadow Rain: Their most powerful attack, Beta causes massive blades to rain from the sky to impale all foes before Alpha slashes all foes with a guaranteed chance to strike all of the opponent's vital spots. * Limit Break: Alpha and Beta break their limits and freeze time around them, dealing massive damage and doubling their attack speed while time is frozen to allow them to deal even more damage while their opponents are helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6